Nadie más
by BrilliantDiamond
Summary: De cuando se descubren el uno al otro, de cuando al fin están en paz, porque nadie mas podría hacer su trabajo.
1. Nadie más

Y salto, sin pensarlo. Luego de haber vencido al villano del día ella tenía que atrapar al akuma. Este había salido volando lejos de la punta de la torre Eiffel, a lo que ella no dudo a saltar para alcanzarlo con su yoyo mientras sus pendientes tintineaban avisándole que le quedaba poco tiempo ya que había usado su amuleto hace un rato. Pero, ella, como toda una heroína salto.

Al atrapar el akuma sintió un alivio y una satisfacción sin igual, que desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que caería. Era una caída de más o menos 300 metros. Entro en pánico cuando volvió a escuchar sus aretes. Se paralizo y empezó a caer, con tanta fuerza que no podía reaccionar.

Sus aretes sonaron con más fuerza mientras sentía que cambiaba de dirección y ya no caía.

-Te atrape my lady- le grito sus compañero que iba concentrado en hacer piruetas para no caerse y aterrizar en el techo de uno de los edificios cercanos. Tanta era su concentración que nunca se percato que no había atrapado a Lady Bug.

-¡Chat Noir! ¡No mires!- le grito la chica cuando este iba a bajarla.

-¿Por qué… - la pregunta murió en su boca cuando vio a la chica frente a él. No era Lady Bug. Por mero instinto se giro hacia la gran torre Eiffel para ver si se había equivocado y su preciosa compañera aun caía. Pero, no. No se había equivocado.

Marinette pensó en mentir. Decirle que Lady Bug aun seguía en la torre pero, Chat Noir no era tan tonto.

Se sintió estúpida por todo lo que había hecho. Lanzarse al vacio así como si nada mientras su miraculous le avisaba que no daba para más. Tikki se escondió en su espalda, asustada. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

El muchacho estaba pasmado. No sabía que decir. Pero, Marinette era un caos. ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Cómo podía haber pasado eso? Sentía vergüenza, su torpeza había sido muy grande. En ese remolino de emociones sus ojos se empezaron a aguar y el rubio vio que una tormenta se avecinaba en sus ojos. El silencio se rompió cuando la chica boto un sollozo, profundo y desconsolado.

El nunca había visto a Marinette ni a Lady Bug llorar, menos así.

-Hey tranquila…

-¡Soy una estúpida!- grito de la pelinegra con impotencia. ¿Es que acaso no podía hacer nada bien?

-No, tu….

\- Debes estar tan decepcionado….- volvió a gritar con desazón.

\- Para nada….

-¡No merezco ser Lady Bug!

-¡Marinette, ya basta!

La chica lo miro con sus ojos muy abiertos. ¿Sabía su nombre? En ese momento el anillo de Chat Noir empezó a parpadear sin embargo, no le importo.

Se puso a su altura, la observo a los ojos, la tomo por los hombros y le dijo:

-Nadie más podría ser Lady Bug, estoy feliz que seas tú.

De pronto, frente a ella ya no tenía a Chat Noir sino, a Adrien Agreste.

-¿Adrien?

-El mismo, my lady.

No espero que ella lo abrazara tan fuerte y llorara en su hombro. El solo le correspondió para sentir su calidez, el alivio de saber que era ella.

-Nadie más podría ser Chat Noir, nadie más podría ser mi compañero.

-Claro que no mi Bugaboo.- Juntaron sus frentes con cariño mientras Tikki y Plagg se miraban desde los hombros de los chicos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – le pregunto el kwami negro a Tikki.

\- No lo sé, creo que tendremos que hablar con el maestro Fu…pero…. Está hechos el uno para el otro.

En esa atmosfera de paz, los jóvenes no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Solo estaban ellos dos.

-¿Marinette?

\- ¿Si gatito? – dijo saliendo de su ensoñación

-¿Como bajaremos de aquí?

 **Cortito pero tenía que sacarme esta idea de la cabeza. Disfrútenlo y déjenme sus comentarios. Saludos a todos!**


	2. Un héroe

Desde que habían descubierto sus verdaderas identidades, nada había sido igual. Ahora compartían miradas cómplices en clases, se alejaban en los recreos para saber cómo estaban luego de una agitada noche de patrullaje. Además, Marinette se veía más confiada a su lado. Alya le preguntaba constantemente a su amiga lo que estaba pasando, a que se debía este repentino cambio, pero ella no podía saberlo. Nadie debía saberlo, solo ellos.

A pesar de todo lo bueno que traía esto, Adrien se dio cuenta de lo angustiante que podía ser. Ver a su compañera de clase y amiga ser atacada, golpeada y arrojada por los aires era desesperante. Si, seguía siendo la magnífica Ladybug pero, ahora todo se volvía más peligroso. En las noches se preguntaba qué le diría a los padres de la chica si le pasaba algo, como cubriría todo. Estaba aterrado, porque la quería. Chat Noir es fuerte, se repetía constantemente para no caer en un espiral de horror y poder dormir.

Un día pasó lo que más temía. Su Lady estaba herida. Y no respondía. Lo peor, es que no había sido el akuma que tenía el poder de controlar las sombras, sino que había sido él con su cataclismo. Si bien, alcanzo a tomar un poco el control de su sombra, no fue suficiente, y su Catarina tampoco fue lo suficientemente rápida. Marinette se moría en sus brazos, con una sangrante herida en el pecho, mientras el akumatizado reía sin parar y se acercaba para tomar sus prodigios.

La apretó contra su pecho llorando. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe? Todo se había desmoronado en un segundo por su culpa.

-No sirvo para ser Chat Noir, no soy un héroe- murmuro llorando en el cuello de Ladybug.

-Nadie más es mejor para este trabajo, Chat.- escucho por lo bajo. La azabache le miro con esos entrecerrados y con dificultad- Ve y acaba con ese akuma, Adrien, se que puedes. Porque a nadie más le confiaría esto.- Le dijo entregándole su yoyo.

-Marinette… yo no… tengo que llevarte a un hospital.

-Apresúrate, la magia arreglara todo esto, solo, déjate llevar.- y en ese momento, Adrien fue testigo de la sonrisa más bella que vería en su vida. Dudoso, se levanto, dejando a su princesa acomodada en ese tejado y se lanzo a la lucha. No le fue difícil identificar que el sombrero que tenía en la cabeza el enemigo era el objeto que debía destruir. Al tenerlo en sus manos, lo rompió y lo vió salir. Sin fantásticas palabras, no tan maravilloso como Ladybug, arrojo el yoyo y atrapo al akuma. Luego, la magia, sucedió sola.

Allí estaba, recostada contra una chimenea, Marinette, sana y salva.

Corrió hacía ella, tirándosele encima, besándola, pidiéndole perdón; aun confundido con todo.

-Tranquilo, minino, nadie más podría ser el segundo Ladybug- le dijo entre risas.

 **Aquí devuelta! Okey, no sé qué hacer de esto, si drabbles, una historia más larga o que, díganme lo que piensan. ¿Les gusta? ¿no les gusta? ¿Quieren que pare? ¿Quieren que siga? Ajajaj**

 **En serio, gracias por leer y nos vemos en unas semanas más, los quiero 3**


	3. Mudanza

Era normal que a esa edad se independizaran. Con 24 años y varios años de relación formal; Marinette Dupain-Cheng y Adrien Agreste, se mudaban par vivir juntos.

Si bien Gabriel Agreste no había estado muy contento con la idea, luego de unas cuantas peleas gritos y castigos, Adrien lo había convencido. El chico sabía que su padre era Howk Moth, y con la tensión en las calles de Paris al tope, decidió que lo mejor era salir de aquella mansión, y que mejor que hacerlo con su lady.

Pero, la mudanza no se terminaba. Sus amigos y los hombres del camión donde traían sus cosas ya se habían cansado asi que solo quedaba el rubio frente a varias cajas en la acera ya mientras Marinette se encargaba de ordenar un poco su futuro departamento.

Era la decima subida que hacía al quinto piso, con 3 cajas en las manos. Estaba agotado, en serio agotado. Aunque tuviese un físico que envidiar por sus carreras en los techos de la ciudd, no había cuerpo que aguantase el peso de las cajas de Marinette.

-¿Qué tanto tienes aquí?- le pregunto jadeando.

-No lo sé, mi madre quiso que me trajera unos platos y pocillos de casa, son antiquísimos- dijo abriendo aun mas cajas.

-¿y qué? ¿Son de piedras?-

-Lo siento cariño, si quieres yo puedo subir lo que queda.-Dijo mirando a su alrededor, mientras su prometido se sentaba aliviado en una de las cajas.- Solo faltan mis maniquís, y esos son realmente pesados, demoraré mil años en traerlos…

Sabía que Adrien no podía resistirse a sus pucheros, y esta vez no era la excepción, le lanzo una mirada con ojos entrecerrados, mientras se paraba lentamente y se acercaba a ella.

-Me la debes princesa- Adrien también sabía que ella no podía resistirse a su voz ronca y a la cercanía de sus labios.

-Más vale que las subas con cuidado, son muy delicados…. Si no, no tendrás premio- Si esto era una competencia, el rubio oficialmente había perdido, era imposible resistirse a esos picaros guiños.

Bajo corriendo y al ver las dos enormes cajas que quedaban, toda la energía del coqueteo se le fue al suelo. Pero, nada lo detendría en obtener su premio. Miro para todos lados y al ver vacia las calle abrió su camisa para que saliera su compañero.

-¡Plagg, las garras!

Luego de unos minutos la azabache ve entrar a un campante Chat Noir con dos cajas, una en cada brazo, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno.

-Servicio de mudanzas minino a sus órdenes, princesa. Espero que no le haya molestado que un gato negro le haya traído sus preciadas cajas, sin su autorización.

-A nadie más le aceptaría este descaro Chat Noir- dijo la secreta Ladybug, lanzando una carcajada, colgándose al cuello del héroe.

\- Y bien, ¿Dónde está mi premio?-

\- El premio era para que Adrien subiera las cajas, usar tu prodigio es trampa gatito.

Unos segundos después, delante de ella y detrás de una luz verde apareció su preciado novio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llevándola dentro del departamento y cerrando la puerta tras él, le dijo despacio al oído:

-Ya estoy en casa princesa.

 **Hola! No esperaba actualizar tan pronto ajaja la verdad me gustaría hacer mini historias, ya desde hoy me desaparezco hasta la próxima semana, así que déjenme sus comentarios, díganme que les parece y nos leemos pronto**

 **Saludos!**

 **Pd: disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía o problemas de redacción, lo escribí muy rápido ejeje**


	4. Confianza

-No quiero seguir siendo Lady bug.

Chat Noir la miró sorprendido y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Habían estado bastante rato sentados en el borde de una cornisa en un cómodo silencio y de pronto su chica le soltaba eso.

-¿Esta todo bien?

-Yo… apenas puedo ser Marinette, sigo igual de torpe, no soy la elegida para esto Adrien. Paris necesita a alguien responsable, no a mí. Yo solo soy… Marinette.

El chico rubio miro al frente, las luces de Paris centellaban como miles de hormiguitas trabajadoras.

-Mañana iré donde el maestro Fu a dejarle mi miraculous. Tikki seguramente estará triste, pero es necesario.

Chat Noir seguía mirando a Paris, era difícil lo que estaba escuchando, mas cuando escuchaba a su Lady tan decidida ¿Quién era el para juzgarla?

-Bien, entonces yo también iré. Renuncio a ser Chat Noir.

-¡Que! No Chat, no puedes hacer eso. Tu tienes que seguir protegiendo a Paris con la siguiente Lady bug.

-No Bugaboo… no seré el gatito de nadie más. Además, creo que eres la mejor en esto.- Dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia la cuidad- Deberías ser más segura después de todo lo que hemos pasado cariño. Eres simplemente genial, tanto Marinette como Lady bug. ¿Por qué crees que estoy tan enamorado?.

Le mando un guiño, con el cual la chica se sonrojo y rio despacito. Se sorprendió cuando Adrien se levanto, volteo y abrió los brazos.

-Mi lady, hagas lo que hagas estará bien. Yo te seguiré en lo que quieras, pero ten por seguro, que todo Paris sabe lo milagrosa que eres. Nos vemos.- Lo ultimo lo dijo junto con un beso al aire mientras se dejaba caer al vacío de espaldas.

Lady bug se asusto pero, suspiro cuando vio a Chat saltando por unos tejados de más allá.

Dejo que el viento meciera su cabello al mismo tiempo que pensaba y se armaba de valor.

Unos días despues , un nuevo akuma se presento. Y, como siempre, Lady bug y Chat noir también estaban allí.

 **Cortito pero bonito ajaja con esto marco me regreso. Acepto sugerencias, reclamos, etc para siguientes mini historias. Así que, anímense, pídanme y yo les concederé sus deseos bajo la temática del nadie más. Este capítulo me llega sobre todo por el tema de la confianza en uno mismo, y el apoyo que nos pueden dar los demás, pero en el fondo, todo está en nosotros.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus rr, que estén muy bien y nos leemos pronto**


	5. Felicidad

Los aplausos resonaron en el gran salón de la universidad. Un orgulloso Adrien se mantenía con una sonrisa en el escenario donde antes dio su discurso mejor egresado de su carrera. A pesar de la luz que lo encandilaba pudo a ver a su padre muy compuesto aplaudiendo, a un lado de él a Nathalie, y al otro a su novia y amigos, mucho más animados entre aplausos y silbidos.

Sin duda alguna, el adoraría ver a su madre allí, celebrándole. Un pequeño dolor en su corazón se instalo. A pesar de todo, aun no podía superar esa espina que le frenaba en todo. Al saber que su padre era su enemigo y saber su propósito, todo se derrumbo para él. ¿Qué debió hacer en ese momento? Si dejaba de combatir el mal, quizás su padre hubiera traído de vuelta a su mamá. Pero, no era lo correcto. Por mucho que lo deseara, no podía hacerle eso al mundo, a Paris, a su Lady.

Tenía que dejar que el pasado se fuera, tenía que avanzar. Y lo hizo. Por eso estaba allí, contento de sus logros y de ver a sus amigos frente a él.

Cuando bajo, Marinette lo recibió con un abrazo y un sonoro beso que lo ruborizo. Luego de varias sonoras palmadas en la espalda de parte de sus amigos llego donde su padre que lo abrazo y felicito. Le entrego un sobre de regalo que no abrió hasta que se vio solo caminando con su novia hacia las afueras de la universidad mientras, su padre y guardaespaldas iban por el auto.

-En serio, estoy muy feliz por ti cariño. Todo el esfuerzo valió la pena- Expreso la pelinegra emocionada.

Y claro que todo lo había valido, todo el sacrificio que hizo como Adrien y Chat Noir. Si bien su madre no estaba allí, el resto de su familia sí y con eso era feliz. Le dio un largo abrazo a su chica para luego susurrarle:

-Sin ti no lo hubiera logrado. No necesito a nadie más a mi lado.

El rojo se le subió hasta las orejas Marinette, quien para cambiar de tema y dejar pasar su vergüenza, le pregunto por el sobre que le dio su padre.

Para sorpresa de ambos, dentro de aquel perfecto sobre se encontraban dos pasajes de avión al Tibet con el nombre de la pareja y que salían la próxima mañana.

 **Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y se aceptan sugerencias. Nos vemos a la próxima! Saludos a todos**!


	6. Valiente

No quería decir te lo dije, pero se lo dijo.

Muchas veces le había dicho a Marinette que debían moverse a un lugar más cerca del hospital por un tiempo. Quizás, en la casa de sus padres o en la mansión del suyo para no estar tan lejos de urgencias en invierno, cuando se pronosticaban las nevadas más grandes de los últimos tiempos.

Estaban atrapados en un cálido apartamento, sin poder salir por el frío, sin un vehículo y con Marinette entrando en labor de parto. Estaban esperando a su querida Emma en una semana más, sin embargo, el sentido felino de Adrien le decía que su hija llegaría en medio de aquella tormenta.

-Te lo dije.-largo por fin.

-Adrien, así no ayudas- le gritó, tirándole un cojín desde el sillón con el cual se sostenía.

-Está bien, calma, llamaré al guarda espalda de mi padre para que venga por nosotros.

-¡No! Le tomara más de una hora atravesar la ciudad para llegar a nosotros. Tenemos que hacer algo, pero ¡ya! No lo aguanto- dijo la pelinegra con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Calma cariño, ¿y un taxi?, no creo que un parto aquí sea muy bueno.

-Olvídalo, un taxista jamás me dejaría subir así.

-Entonces, ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?!- el rubio enserio se estaba desesperando, se sentía al límite. El no conocía nada de partos y temía por su hija.

-¿Cuánto se demoraría Chat Noir al hospital, por los tejados de Paris?

Se hizo un silencio largo, que fue roto por un quejido de muchacha.

-Ni lo pienses, es muy peligroso que te lleve cargando a través de la tormenta. No puedo hacer eso.

-Chat Noir puede hacerlo. Es la única forma, por favor, no dejaría que nadie más hiciera esto. Solo confío en ti.

Luego de envalentonarse, tomar el bolso de su futura hija y abrigar bien a su amada, la cargo por toda la ciudad. Logro mantenerla caliente e hizo corto un largo trayecto gracias a sus poderes.

Después de todo ese alboroto, Marinette no podía estar más agradecida cuando Chat noir logro ponerla en una silla de ruedas y entregársela a las enfermeras.

Con su hija en brazos sana y salva, un Adrien durmiendo en un lado de la habitación del hospital y un Plagg devorando impresionantes cantidades de queso, Lady bug, no podía estar más feliz.

 **Hola a toooodos, creo que con este cortiiito capitulo voy a dar por terminado este fic (aun no estoy segura) , de verdad gracias por leer y se agradecen los comentarios. Gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer y dejar su rr.**

Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
